Melihatmu
by lampion malam
Summary: Seberapa cacatnya Motonari, Sorin tetap bersikukuh mengagumi sang anak matahari ini. Akhirnya karena Sorin, anak matahari yang terkenal dingin lama-lama melunak oleh kebaikan hati sang provokasi agama Xavism ini. Sorin x Motonari. Special ff to 'Naomi!


**GabriMicha Runa Presents**

**Melihatmu**

.

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik Production I.G. dan CAPCOM. Tiada hak bagi saya tuk memiliki mereka secara penuh.

Warning: Sho-ai fanfic. Silakan tekan tombol 'back' jika anda seorang yaoi haters.

.

* * *

**Enjoy**

* * *

Di negeri matahari, seperti biasa para _daimyo_ saling menjaga dan memperluas daerah kekuasaannya. Meskipun kini para _daimyo_ bersatu membentuk dua aliansi, dimana ada aliansi timur dan barat.

Mari kita fokus melihat _daimyo_ yang memihak kubu barat, si pemimpin wilayah Aki/Chugoku. Daimyo berpakaian _zirah_ hijau yang menutupi lengannya dengan ciri khas helmnya yang menjulang cukup tinggi, terlihat berdiri di aula kerajaannya. Wajahnya tersorot penuh rasa enggan iba pada sesama. Mata coklatnya menggambarkan tatapannya yang sangat dingin.

Saat ini lelaki berbadan ramping tersebut menatap fokus seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Pria yang memiliki ciri khas rambut peach pendek dengan poni rata dengan topi hitam bundar dimana mirip dengan topi jerami para orang-orangan sawah, menari-nari tidak jelas diselingi nyanyian gumaman khas pria tersebut.

"_Sunday _Mouri" nyanyi pria bernama Otomo Sorin.

"Ergh," pria satunya langsung merasa eneg mendengar Sorin menyanyikan nama _marga_nya dengan kata 'Sunday'. Dipikirannya, ia ingin segera melempar anak kurang ajar tersebut ke luar angkasa, jika sifat cueknya tidak lebih besar dari emosinya hingga ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal tidak berguna itu.

"Kenapa Motonari?" tanya Sorin.

Pria yang ia panggil 'Motonari' menggeleng dalam diam. Sorin menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Eh benarkah?"

"Aku bingung."

Sorin diam dengan wajah senyum, menunggu si _daimyo_ kejam ini melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau itu siapa? Mengapa kau ingin mendekatiku?" tanya Motonari pada intinya tanpa berbelit-belit.

"...," Sorin menunduk diam. Motonari dengan tampang jutek menunggu si penjawab berbicara.

"Kamu..."

Motonari bergumam.

"Itu..."

Motonari yang ternyata membawa _ring blade_-nya, tiba-tiba salah satu sisinya sedikit bergeser siap ingin menggoreskan bilah mereka pada kulit mulus nan putih Sorin.

"Sebenarnya..."

Motonari menghela nafas pelan karena tiba-tiba Sorin memeluk tubuhnya langsung.

_"Tactician...!"_

"Bisakah berhenti mengucapkan _'Tactician', 'Sunday_ Mouri', atau hal aneh yang kau ciptakan untuk julukanku!?" kesal Motonari. "Aku adalah anak matahari! Aku _daimyo!_"

"Tapi kau pintar. Bersama denganku, kita akan menemukan kedamaian!" ucap Sorin bangga.

"Kedamaian apa!? Ini yang kau sebut kedamaian!?"

Motonari mengangkat _ring blade_nya hanya dengan tangan kanannya, siap menebas tubuh Sorin menjadi dua bagian langsung. Saking menunduknya Motonari, kedua matanya seakan sirna oleh bayangan hitam dari helmnya.

"Jangan galak gitu ah!" manja Sorin, bahkan pelukannya menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Jika perlu bantuan aliansi, aku dan Yoshiteru siap membantu!"

Pikiran Motonari langsung kusut. Ia membuang _ring blade_nya, dan mendorong Sorin kemudian.

"Aku perlu bantuan sekarang," ucap Motonari ketus. "Dan bantuan itu adalah, LENYAPLAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU!"

"Itu tidak ada dalam kesepakatan kita."

"Memang kita pernah mengadakan kesepakatan!?"

Wajah Motonari dalam sekejap langsung merah, tanda emosinya sudah sampai puncak melebihi sifat cueknya, meskipun ia menunduk sampai kedua matanya tak terlihat dari pandangan Sorin. Lelaki penganut agama Xavism langsung melepas regapannya ketika merasa suhu tubuh Motonari sudah seperti suhu matahari, mungkin.

"Mo.. Motonari?" tanya Sorin agak takut. Motonari mendongak dengan wajah dingin, dan _daimyo_ yang mengakui dirinya sebagai anak matahari ini lalu melompat dan menendang Sorin jauh dengan kedua kakinya.

Bagi pemain _basebal_l, mungkin cara Motonari menendang Sorin termasuk pukulan_ home run_.

"Mouri, dia anak yang menarik ya?"

Motonari melirik sosok pria bertutup kain kasa lengkap dengan _zirah_ dan helm merah berbentuk sayap kupu-kupu di belakangnya. Sosok asing tersebut menghampiri Motonari dengan hanya duduk bersila di atas papan, seakan-akan terbang diatasnya.

"Aku takkan biarkan dirinya untuk mengacaukan ambisiku. Walau ambisiku hanya untuk melindungi pulauku, bukan untuk menguasai Jepang."

"Mengacaukan 'ambisi' atau mengacaukan 'perasaan'?" goda lelaki tersebut.

"Perasaan? Maksudmu Ootani?"

"Hihi, kau tak mungkin bisa membodohiku. Aku mengenalmu baik, Mouri," bilang lelaki yang dipanggil Ootani oleh Motonari. "Setelah merasa muak dengan Chousokabe Motochika yang selalu menyalahkan argumenmu, kau akan mulai mendekati pemuda tersebut untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu. Aku benar kan?"

Motonari memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia hela nafas dalam bunyi rendah.

"Bagiku, asalkan wilayahku dan rakyatku damai dan tentram, itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak minta lebih dari itu."

"Aku jadi penasaran mengapa dirimu mengikat kontrak dengan Hanbei untuk menguasai Jepang ketika mereka masih hidup."

Motonari hanya diam tidak bergeming.

"Apakah sudah muak dengan keegoisan para daimyo yang bertarung demi dendam, sombong, ataupun haus kekuatan?"

"Dulu aku ikut, karena jika tidak maka wilayahku akan direbut mereka," ucap Motonari dimana ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Betapa bodohnya aku mempercayai kekuatan Toyotomi dan sekutunya, si gila kekuatan tersebut, yang berambisi ingin menguasai Jepang. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur ikut mereka, tentu aku akan satu pihak dengan kalian."

"Hoo begitu."

"Meskipun aku tahu dirimu hanya ingin semua manusia disini merasakan sakit, tapi kau mengerti dan membantu segala ide busuk yang kusampaikan. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk diam tidak mencampuri urusanku selama ide busuk selanjutnya aku jalankan."

"Hati-hati kau akan termakan jebakanmu sendiri nanti," nasehat Yoshitsugu, nama dari pria penderita penyakit lepra yang kini tubuhnya hanya ditutupi kain kasa dan berarmor merah.

"... Entahlah."

* * *

Terdengar suara lelaki tertawa kecil di dalam ruangan gelap hanya dengan bercahayakan sebuah lilin. Suara tersebut menggema di penjuru ruangan yang ditempatinya. Meski ada satu suara lain lagi, yaitu suara rintihan kecil seakan kesakitan dengan luka-luka.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau bakalan termakan jebakanmu sendiri," peringat si pria yang sehabis tertawa tadi. "Chousokabe Motochika terlalu kuat untukmu."

"Untuk apa kami berdua dicap sebagai 'rival', jika aku lemah dari- ukhh!" jerit lelaku lainnya, padahal apa yang mau ia sampaikan saja belum sepenuhnya diucapkan.

"Bahkan kau pernah kalah dari Sanada Yukimura, si bocah harimau ingusan itu."

"Jangan ungkit masa laluku, bodoh. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja mengalahkannya, jika saja aku tidak melempar senjataku untuk menahannya di kaca."

Tentu. Dua lelaki yang sedang bercakap-cakap tadi adalah Motonari dan Yoshitsugu. Yoshitsugu kini membersihkan luka-luka fatal di seluruh tubuh sang anak matahari dengan hati-hati.

"Sampai luka-luka terbakar gini. Masih untung hanya luka, tidak sepertiku," omel Yoshitsugu seperti ibu-ibu.

"Diam dan obati aku!" bentak Motonari muak.

Baru saja Yoshitsugu ingin melanjutkan membalut luka Motonari dengan kain kasa, tiba-tiba ada suara keributan di luar yang mengejutkan dua insan berjenis kelamin lelaki tersebut.

"Motonari-_sama_ tidak mempersilakan ada tamu lain!" teriak suara yang dari ucapannya, sepertinya adalah salah satu anak buah Motonari.

"AKU INGIN MENJENGUKNYA!"

Suara sahutan yang terdengar lantang tadi membuat Motonari mengejang langsung. Seakan-akan familiar akan pemilik pita suara siapa yang tadi teriak, Motonari menghela nafas pelan sambil berbicara pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas padaku, Sorin," ucap Motonari langsung saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lorong luar, telah tidak terdengar lagi. Yoshitsugu melengok Sorin yang kecapekan berlari ke dalam ruangan mereka yang terang benderang akibat pintu kamarnya yang digeser dari luar.

"Sorin ya. Hei, kalau kau sayang Mouri, bagaimana jika kau mengobatinya?" sapa Yoshitsugu jail.

"Bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu karena kau berbakat dalam hal ini!" sebat Motonari marah.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," yakin Sorin. Ia mengibas rambut _peach_nya dalam posisi berdiri, memperbaiki kondisinya yang berantakan tadi akibat kebanyakan berlari.

"Dimana Tachibana Muneshige?" tanya Yoshitsugu.

"Dia menghadang prajurit Sunday Mori demi membantuku masuk," jawab Sorin cengegesan. Ia mendekati Motonari yang berdiam sejak tadi.

'_Aku akan keluar, atau aku akan merusak kondisi mereka kali ini,'_ pikir Yoshitsugu. Pelan namun pasti, Yoshitsugu keluar ruangan dengan masih duduk bersila di atas papan yang terbang.

"Mau kemana kau Ootani?" tegur Motonari.

"Masih banyak urusan dengan Mitsunari," jawab Yoshitsugu enteng. Digesernya pintu dan keluar dari ruangan, hingga di dalam menjadi gelap kembali berteman sebuah lilin menyala.

Sempat terjadi keheningan dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. Api lilin tergoyang setelah Sorin bergerak mencoba mendekati Motonari walau agak takut, beberapa menit kemudian.

_"Sunday_ Mo—"

"Kau tidak perlu datang kesini, mengerti?" bentak Motonari langsung saat memastikan Yoshitsugu sudah tidak terasa lagi hawanya disekitar sana.

"Aku mendengar berita kau kalah melawan Chousokabe, dan aku cemas."

"Memang kau siapa aku!?"

Sorin menunduk sedih, seperti bocah kecil yang direbut permennya.

"Aku—"

"Balut wajahku," perintah Motonari memotong kalimat Sorin terakhir. Sorin langsung berpikir, '_Sepertinya dia tidak ingin dibantu, tapi tidak tega menolak tawaran kebaikan orang.'_

Sorin mendekati sosok pria berambut coklat pendek, lalu membelai wajah Motonari yang belum sedikitpun tergerak untuk diperban. Terpapar wajah sedih dibalik wajah kekanakannya. Motonari yang melihat raut wajah Sorin, terdiam keheranan.

"_Sunday_ Mouri, harus menderita seperti ini."

Motonari diam tertegun.

"Jika aku jadi rivalmu, aku takkan pernah menghancurkan sisi indah milik rivalku sendiri."

"Bila begitu, kau akan kalah," sahut Motonari dingin. "Namanya saja rival, tentu terbesit untuk saling membunuh."

"Memang Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura saling membunuh? Tidak kan? Masamune tidak rela jika Yukimura sampai terbunuh, bahkan jika Yukimura didapati cacat saja mungkin Masamune akan bunuh diri," bantah Sorin marah.

"Kau belum lihat sisi jahat Masamune."

"Masamune menyayangi Yukimura. Makanya dia takkan membuat rivalnya mati."

Sorin menggertakkan giginya dengan paparan wajah kebencian. Dikepalnya kedua tangannya kuat.

"Aku, aku ingin membunuh bajak laut bodoh itu jika saja dia bukan satu aliansi kita!" marah Sorin. "Teganya menyakiti rivalnya sendiri. Tidak tahukah dia, betapa susahnya mencari rival yang setara dengan kita di dunia ini!?"

Tetesan air terasa membasahi paha Motonari. Motonari melengok asal dimana tetesan air turun, dan mendapati wajah Sorin sudah kacau.

"Aku, aku iri dengan Motochika. Dia bisa bersamamu— hiks!" tangis Sorin. "Tapi, tapi dia malah mencoba membunuhmu. Aku tidak re— hiks! Aku tidak rela! Aku—"

"Sudah cukup, Sorin."

Sorin merasakan bibirnya yang kelu disentuh oleh suatu jari dengan kulitnya yang kasar namun lembab, dan mendapati jari telunjuk kanan Motonari yang telah diperban menutupi bibirnya.

Motonari menurunkan tangannya, melirik pada objek lain.

"Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku," lirih Motonari setelah berdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap wajah Sorin lekat.

Sorin mungkin merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. Sebab, ia merasa pertama kalinya bertatapan dengan wajah sang _daimyo_ Aki dan sesuatu yang langka diperlihatkan oleh Motonari.

Senyuman terindah dari sang Mouri Motonari, si _daimyo_ dingin berwajah datar yang tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi ini, ditunjukkan pertama kalinya pada sang bocah penyuka mesin.

"_Su—Sunday_ Mouri... Apa maksudnya dengan senyumanmu itu?" tanya Sorin terharu.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku _Sunday_ Mouri," jelas Motonari lembut. "Aku kira, aku mulai bisa 'melihat' bukan hanya kepada Chousokabe yang merupakan rivalku."

Motonari meregap Sorin tanpa menggubris badannya yang lecet-lecet baginya sampai dibalut itu.

"Tidak apa merasakan rasa amis darah dari tubuhku bukan?" tanya Motonari.

Sorin mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Motonari langsung saja melancarkan kecupan termanisnya, mendaratkan pada bibir Sorin. Disertai tangis, Sorin menikmatinya dan membiarkan anak matahari mendekapnya, saling berbagi rasa bagaimana sensasi 'surga' rasanya.

* * *

**A/N: Jangan gebukin saya kenapa menulis fanfic yaoi (walau ndak parah)! Soalnya aku cuma lagi sebal sama Motochika yang TEGA-TEGANYA mencacati Motonari. Anggap Sorin itu sependapat denganku. /slap **

**Btw rekorku nih! Seminggu nyelesain 10 fanfic, dimana 3 diantaranya adalah setengah jadi. Juga 3 diantaranya adalah fanfic baru (rekuesan naomi, prompt cindy, sama missunderstanding). **

**Review?**


End file.
